


Dark Desires

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Author Marianne, F/M, Family Issues, Human Bog, Human Marianne, Mentioned Abuse, One-Sided Attraction, Past Infidelity, Rich fuckboy Roland, Roland (Strange Magic) Being an Asshole, Roland the stalker, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Everyone says Bog is the best lawyer in the city. What does it matter if his methods are a little unorthodox as long as the cases get solved and people are helped?When Marianne Faye calls King & King Associates, all she's looking for is someone to help her fend off her stalker ex, Roland Knight, once and for all, but she gets much more than she bargained for as the case evolves.





	1. I'm Not Your Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I watch too many crime shows, okay?

"C'mon Marianne, just let me take you to dinner," Roland pleaded, flashing her a charming grin. "One dinner and I'll leave you alone, I swear!"

  
"No," Marianne snapped, turning to walk away. "Not now and not ever. Do you understand me?"

  
Roland's smile contorted into a look of rage -- nobody had ever said no to Roland Knight -- but then his smile returned. "A soda, then?"

  
"I said no," Marianne repeated, teeth bared as she stood her ground. "You listen, and you listen well, Roland Knight. I am not now, nor will I ever be, interested in you."

  
"But..." he protested, stamping his feet childishly. "Nobody says no to me. I'm Roland Knight, son of the wealthiest man in town, and I can get anything and anyone I want!"

  
"I believe that I just did," Marianne countered, eyes flashing dangerously as she stepped towards him. "You listen to me, you asshole. Being wealthy does not mean you can buy a person's love. Nor does it mean that you can continue to pursue me after I reject you; in fact, that could be considered harassment or even stalking."

  
"So what?" Roland replied. "It's not like you can do anything to protect yourself. I know the law, too, and there are very few laws against stalking here."

  
Marianne smiled, but it was a sinister, tight-lipped sort of smile. "We'll see. Now get lost before I hurt you."

  
"Fine, but this isn't over yet!" he yelled as he stomped off. "My father will hear about this; you can be sure of that!"

  
Marianne snorted angrily, giving his retreating form the middle finger before turning and walking in the opposite direction. Honestly, if he really thought she wasn't going to pursue the matter, he had another thing coming. Realistically speaking, she knew nothing could be done unless and until he put her in physical danger, but knowing his past...well...it was only a matter of time. He hadn't put his hands to her yet, but who really knew what the future held, anyway?

  
\----

  
Going to her laptop with a cup of coffee in hand, she went to google intending to look up local attorneys. The first result, a King & King Associates, seemed to have the most hits, and as she clicked on the link, she just knew. This was the man that would help her get rid of Roland once and for all. Cackling madly as she reached for her phone to place a call to the firm, she took a deep breath and placed the receiver to her ear. It rang once, twice, thr--

  
"King & King Associates," came the voice on the other end. "Griselda speaking. How may I direct your call?"

  
"I'd like to speak to a lawyer, please," Marianne said. "I have a case."

  
"Well, there's just the one -- my son, Bog, but everyone he's worked with says he's the best," Griselda replied. "He's out to lunch right now, but I can have him call you if you'd like."

  
"That would be great," Marianne answered, rattling off her number with her fingers crossed. "I really hope he can help me."

  
"He will, dear," Griselda assured her. "I can assure you of that."

  
"Thank you very much," Marianne said. "I'll be awaiting his call."

  
\----

  
Almost an hour later, her phone rang, jolting her out of the book she'd picked up. Noting the number and realizing she forgot to save it previously, she sighed and answered. He sure was prompt, this Bog King.

  
"Hello?" Marianne said. "Thank you for calling back so quickly. I really hope you'll be able to assist me."

  
"You got a case for me, do you?" His voice was rough, but not unkindly so, and accented. "Think you can give me a thrill, do you?"

  
Marianne's eyes widened; she hadn't expected such a snarky response. She smiled, feeling even more sure that she'd made the right decision. "I...well, I don't know about a thrill, per se, but I do have something that might interest you."

  
"Get on with it, then," he answered. "I don't have all day and there are many others who need my help."

  
"Well," she said. "I'm being stalked by my ex-boyfriend, Roland Knight. I keep rebuffing him but he just won't take no for an answer."

  
Bog scoffed, rolling his eyes in disgust. "Roland Knight and his father are the bane of every lawyer's existence. If you're calling me, then you definitely mean business, tough girl."

  
"Yeah, you think?" Marianne snarked. "Sorry...I get sarcastic when I'm nervous."

  
He chuckled. "Listen, I can help you...for a price."

  
"Oh, thank god," Marianne sighed in relief. "I left him after I caught him cheating and ever since then, he's deluded himself into thinking that I want him back. Uh no -- just because you're the son of the richest man in town does not mean you can stalk someone!"

  
"Has he hurt you physically?" Bog inquired. "If not, it doesn't matter. I can still build a case but..."

  
Marianne nodded in agreement, although he couldn't see. "No, he hasn't, but given his past, I wouldn't be surprised if he does."

  
"If he tries anything, I want you to call me, you understand?" Bog said. "I don't care if it's late at night or very early in the morning. He's not getting past me."

  
"You don't have to do that," Marianne disagreed. "I don't even know you."

  
"I don't have to, you're right, tough girl," he replied. "I want to. Even though I'm a lawyer, I take protection very seriously."

  
"Well, thank you, I think," she said. "I look forward to meeting with you soon."

  
"Come by the office tomorrow morning," he answered, giving her the address. "I'll see you then, tough girl."

 


	2. Rough Around the Edges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can all forgive me for treating Dawn this way.

Marianne woke the next morning feeling as though a large weight had settled into her stomach. Today she was supposed to meet with Mr. King -- or rather Bog -- and see what, if anything, he could do to help her. And if she was going to be totally honest, she was so nervous that she could barely button her favorite purple blouse. In fact, it took her three tries before she managed to do it up properly. Glancing at the clock, Marianne could see that she would be late if she didn't leave right that minute. She frowned; something deep inside her told her Bog wasn't fond of latecomers. Luckily, the firm was only a few blocks away, and as she opened its door a little while later, she was huffing and puffing and trying to catch her breath.

  
"Whew!" she gasped, collapsing into a dark green chair by the window. "I made it!"

  
"Are you all right, dear?" a feminine voice asked her. "If you're here to see Bog, he's not in just yet."

  
"Look, I know I'm early," Marianne apologized, still trying to catch her breath. "But I got the feeling that he hates tardiness. Are you Griselda?"

  
"You'd be right about that," Griselda chuckled. "Marianne?"

  
"Yes. Marianne Faye, to be exact," she replied, smiling as she shook the woman's hand. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I pictured you being taller."

  
"Nah, that's Bog," Griselda smiled. "Takes after his father, you know."

  
Just as Marianne was going to reply, the door opened and in walked Bog, a worn leather briefcase in one hand and a travel mug in the other. He was tall and thin, with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. Glancing quickly between his mother and the woman sitting a few feet away, he stalked into his office. They could hear him clattering around as he got settled, grumbling to himself about this and that.

  
Marianne looked at Griselda nervously. "Are you sure he'll help me?"

  
"Absolutely," she replied, patting her shoulder comfortingly. "He's a little rough around the edges sometimes, but he means well, and everyone he's helped would tell you the same if you asked."

  
"Spilling my secrets, are you, Mother?" Bog said, walking back into the reception area with a glare on his face. "You Marianne?"

  
"Yes, that's me," she replied, smiling at him awkwardly. "Marianne Faye."

  
He stared at her for a minute. Everything about this woman was tiny, but he could sense a spark within her that definitely appealed to him in some way. "Well, come in. I don't have all day, girl."

  
Taking one last helpless look at Griselda, who only smiled comfortingly, she followed him into his office. He motioned for her to sit on the couch, peering at her out of one eye as he looked through some papers. "Right. So -- tell me more about this Roland Knight fellow. I mean, some of my colleagues have told me things, of course, but..."

  
"You want to know what I can tell you," she cut in. "I understand. Well, we used to date, as I said, but I left him after I caught him cheating on me -- with my own sister, to boot; can you believe it?"

  
"Wow," Bog replied, gritting his teeth in anger. "No wonder you dumped him."

  
"Yeah. So I moved here, leaving my dad and that sister of mine behind, in hopes of finally getting away from him, but no. He went and made an ass of himself trying to pass their fling off as a one-time event, and eventually he went too far -- you know, the stalking and shit."

  
"Ouch," Bog sympathized. "He...with your own sister?"

  
"Yes. We were always close as kids, but then Roland happened and now we barely even talk," she answered bitterly. "Dawn -- that's my sister -- well, she's always been a bit naive, but this is ridiculous!"

  
Bog nodded, urging her to continue. "I would imagine so."

  
"And as if all of that wasn't enough, I know for a fact that her best friend, Sunny, has been secretly pining away for her for years," Marianne said. "So you see why I need help."

  
"I do indeed," Bog replied, the corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile. "I can help you, Marianne, I assure you. Legally, that is -- but you'll need to ask my mother for help with matters of the heart -- and you saw what she's like. Anyway, she's got this friend, Plum, and if anyone knows the finer points of matchmaking, it's her."

  
Marianne looked at Bog in amusement. "Plum? Her name is Plum?"

  
"Yeah. Nobody knows what her real name is but she's got a real knack for matchmaking," he answered. "Talk to my mother on your way out; she'll give you her contact info."

  
Marianne stood up to leave; it was nearly lunchtime, she noticed, and wow, had they really been talking for three whole hours? If she was going to be completely honest with herself, there was something about his brutal honesty that she liked, probably that it was very refreshing after Roland's general air of snobbishness and narcissistic tendencies.

  
"Thank you very much, Mr. King," she finally said, blinking and turning pink as she realized she'd been staring at him.

  
"Call me Bog," he replied. "As long as I can call you Marianne."

  
"It's a deal," she smiled, shaking his hand as she turned to leave. "I'll be in touch."

  
She exited his office feeling lighter and less anxious than when she'd first arrived. Waving to Griselda as she passed, Marianne suddenly remembered. Plum -- she needed to ask Griselda about Plum.

  
"How did it go, dear?" she asked. "I told you he'd help you."

  
Marianne smiled. "You were right. He's really just a big tootsie pop -- hard on the outside but soft and sweet on the inside -- but I digress."

  
Griselda smiled back, a knowing glint in her eyes as she studied Marianne closer. "That's him, all right. Did you need anything before you go?"

  
"Yes, actually," she answered. "He told me to ask you about a friend of yours -- said her name was Plum?"

  
"Looking for someone, are you?" Griselda said. "Not that you need any help; you're pretty enough already."

  
"Oh, it's not for me," Marianne replied quickly. "I want to find someone for my sister."

  
"Ah, I see," she responded. "Well, dear, she's definitely the one to ask; let me give you her number."

  
Clutching the scrap of paper tightly in her hand, she thanked Griselda and left. Now all she had to do is hope that Plum would help and that Dawn would speak to her.


	3. Love Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapters are the absolute worst, but it's done. I'm sorry about the shortness of it, too.

Roland was pacing, teeth gritted and eyes flashing. According to Dagda Faye, Marianne had decided to go through with her threat of prosecution and who did she turn to? The one and only Bog King, bane of every criminal's existence. Not that he was a criminal, per se, because what man wouldn't try for a babe like Marianne -- or Dawn, for that matter? If there was a word to describe his emotions right now, it would be frightened; Bog and his success rate were the only thing he was truly afraid of. He was sure it wouldn't be long before he was served. Maybe if he asked her one more time as sincerely as he could, she just might.

  
\----

  
Meanwhile, Marianne woke the next morning feeling hopeful for the first time in weeks. If Bog really could help her to get rid of Roland once and for all, well, she might do something crazy, like kiss him. Wait...kiss him? Where had that thought come from and why? Sighing, Marianne shrugged it off and went to make a pot of coffee and begin her day.

  
An hour later, she was seated in her home office about to begin work on her latest novel when an e-mail alert caught her attention. She sighed, rolling her tees as she noticed it was from Roland. Its title was 'What's up, Buttercup?' and went on to try, yet again, to get into her good graces, ending with hopes that she'd call off her threats and take him back.

  
"Not today, asshole," she snarled, hitting the forward button to send it to Bog along with a brief message of thanks. "I'm better off by myself than with a fuckboy like you. Especially with someone who cheats on me with my own sister; who does that?"

  
Task completed, she closed her email, fully intending to finally begin work but pausing again as she saw the slip of paper on which Griselda had written Plum's number.

  
"I'm never going to get any work done today, am I?" she grumbled as she grabbed her phone to place the call. "Ah, well, here goes nothing."

  
"Helloooo," a giggly, flirtatious voice greeted. "Love Connections. Plum speaking, can I help you?"

  
"Uh, yes, I hope so. Griselda King suggested I call you. I'd like to find someone for my sister, Dawn," Marianne replied. "I have someone in mind, but I'm leaving it up to you to set everything up."

  
"Oh, Griselda. I haven't seen her in a long time. I'd be glad to help you," Plum replied. "Tell me what I can do."

  
"Well, her name is Dawn Faye, and I know for sure that her best friend Sunny Puckmann has been pining after her for years," Marianne said. "Her current boyfriend is my ex, and ugh...it's just a huge mess. I want her to see that someone loves her just as she is and not because of her beauty."

  
"You must care for her a lot," she replied. "Leave it to me, sweetie. Matchmaking is my job."

  
"So I've heard," Marianne replied, wishing the other hadn't said anything about caring for Dawn. "I'll leave it in your hands."

  
"You won't regret it," Plum giggled. "Bye now!"

  
Marianne heard a click as the call disconnected. She sighed, sipping her coffee, and turned to her laptop once again. Maybe now she'd be able to get some work done.

  
\----

  
A few hours later, the email alert went off again, jolting Marianne out of her deep concentration. This time it was from Bog, thanking her for alerting him to Roland's latest shenanigans and requesting that she meet him for coffee the next day to discuss the case. She smiled, trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach at what might happen, and fired off a reply to him.

  
"Relax," she muttered. "You're just going to discuss the case. It's not a date."

  
But a large part of her couldn't help hoping that maybe it was a date. Maybe after the case, she'd take him to dinner to celebrate their victory. Or maybe...he'd be the one taking her on a date. Either way, she was looking forward to whatever the future held.

 


End file.
